Loneliness
by sculver92
Summary: This is my first story published here on and I'm really excited! Please let me know if you liked my story and any positive feedback for me. Thanks! Leon is back from his mission in Spain after saving Ashley. He's very depressed and drinking at a bar thinking about a certain women in red. Set in different points of view from different characters. Enjoy!


It's familiar and almost too routine walking into this lonely place. I don't even flinch when a fight breaks out anymore; it's just the same old thing. All my life ever is now is waking up hungover, drive to work, start mission, see her, end mission, drink away loneliness, and pass out. Joe, the bartender, asks me for my usual and I nod. Of course he knows how depressed I am, but does he ask? No, he sees too many guys like me. I don't let anyone get too close, but she now owns a special part of my heart, or whatever's left of it anyway.

 _Ada_.

I don't know why she affects me so much. Whenever our paths do mysteriously cross she always keeps me guessing and she never makes anything clear. Her feelings, her thoughts; why doesn't she just stop running away from me and stay? I don't understand why and the last time I saw her she was being ordered around by him. Wesker, that bastard! There's not a doubt in my mind that he's the one calling the shots and she's just being used by him. I know she's smarter than that. Why is she working for him in the first place? What's her real mission? I know she's not really on his side, she's not truly that coldhearted. I could give her a better life and protect her from him, from anything. I'll always keep my promise to you, Ada.

Leon Scott Kennedy, Secret Service Agent, hopeless romantic, and loner. What would Ada want with a washed up guy like me anyway? After Raccoon, she's been the one to haunt my dreams. Sometimes in my sleep she seduces me with silky lips and warm hands, other times it's her slipping away from me again. I remember everything about her. It's been six years, but I can't let her go. I remember her sweet smell, her jade eyes and glossy, soft raven hair. I can remember the last moment we shared together before she slipped away. I remember what she said to me before she let go and I believed every word of it. I only wish I could have told her the same, but it was too late. God, I miss that women, but I can't help but wonder if she ever thinks of me.

I'm tossing and turning again, restless in bed for the millionth time. If only he were here in the flesh instead of in my dreams. Leon, do you know how much I miss you? How much I long to touch you once more? It was six years ago, and we were only together for a night fighting for our lives, but I fell in love. Raccoon really did a number on us didn't it? The alarm clock reads 3:30 am and here I am once again being haunted by you in my slumber where you leave me breathless and aching for more. Raccoon has made me colder and Wesker's using that to his advantage. I'm on thin ice with him after my stunt saving you in Spain, but I don't regret any of it. The only thing I do regret is not finding you sooner and giving up this secretive lifestyle. I'm sick of running and I'm tired of hiding. It never gets easy seeing you and knowing that I have to leave to protect you. If only you knew how much I cared and that I'm only trying to keep your life from being cut short.

It was my objective to obtain the T virus and escape the burning city before its demise back in Raccoon. Who would have known in that short time I would find you and our lives would be forever entangled? I tried to fight my womanly desires, but you drew me in and I couldn't resist. I couldn't help falling for your charm and that rookie cop demeanor to serve and protect the weak. It was fate, if that even exists. I'll always love you Leon Scott Kennedy, wherever you are.

It's early morning when I wake up for school. The first day of the semester is here and it's my last one until I graduate in the fall. I'm really excited for it, but I can't shake this empty feeling inside me since I've been back home. Leon rescued me back in Spain and I'll always see him as my savior and protector, but I wish he were more than that. We only spent a few days together before that nightmare was over and we returned home safe. There was something about him that made me hope and I never gave up when we were fighting for our lives. He's strong and confident and God, is he a charmer and so handsome. Leon's a dream boat and I find myself getting lost in my thoughts daydreaming about him while I try to study. That women in red stole his heart though and I never stood a chance. He politely shut down my offer for us to be something more after returning home and he still remains a loyal and trusting friend, but that's all we'll ever be. Oh well, maybe one day I'll move on and find my own prince charming. A girl can dream though, right?


End file.
